To Hear His Voice
by 112908
Summary: A phone call Alice makes to Jasper during New Moon soon after she arrives at Bella’s house One-Shot


Alice's POV

I slipped out of the house as soon as Bella was peacefully sleeping. As I ran off towards the abandoned house I used to share with my once happy family, I thought of Bella. I was shocked to see her alive, but her emotional state had not been surprising. She was just as much of a mess as Edward, but unlike him she was forced to continue living. I really wasn't surprised that she had jumped off the cliff, even though she said she hadn't been trying to commit suicide. I told Edward this sort of thing would happen if he forced himself out of her life. Everyone knew that Edward and Bella belonged together, except for Edward. I knew it was foolish of him to remove us from her life, but he had insisted it was the only way for her to live normally. If only he could see her now, he would know the extent of the damage he had inflicted upon her.

I reached the house within a few minutes, and leapt up to the window of the room Jasper and I had once shared. I carefully let myself in, and looked around my old room. The room, as well as the rest of the house, looked as though no one had ever lived in it. I sighed, remembering all the happy times my family had shared while living in this house. Those happy times were gone now. Removing ourselves from Forks had been hard on the whole family, not just Edward. We all had our distractions, of course. Esme had the house she was restoring, Carlisle his teaching, Jasper his studies, Emmett and Rosalie yet another honeymoon, and I had my past to uncover. But behind our various charades, we were all hurting.

My thoughts turned to Jasper as I paced around the room. After Bella's disastrous birthday, Jasper had been riddled with guilt. Even though Edward had forgiven him, taking all the blame upon himself, Jasper still tortured himself over what he had done. When we left Forks, the pain everyone constantly felt was too much for Jasper to handle. He says it's better now, but sometimes I still see him look at Esme with pity, sensing her overwhelming grief.

I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and called Jasper. I had told him to expect a call from me at some point during the night. He picked up before the phone even rang once. "Alice," he said in his calm voice, "how is Charlie coping?" He asked.

Jasper's voice was exactly what I needed to hear right now. I paused for a few seconds, savoring the sound before I answered him, "Bella isn't dead, Jasper. Apparently she has taken up cliff diving for recreational purposes. I was shocked to see her alive." I told him.

"How did she survive the water?" Jasper asked. When I first had the vision, I told him about how I saw Bella go under the water, but never come back up. I still couldn't believe Bella managed to befriend the werewolves as soon as we left. As Bella put it, she truly was a danger magnet.

"A werewolf pulled her out, Jasper." I said, and then continued, "The pack has come alive once again in La Push, can you believe it? And the worst part is I can't see the wolves in any of my visions. That's why I didn't see Bella coming up out of the water."

I heard Jasper sigh over the phone, "Alice, I don't like that you are so close to a pack of werewolves. You know they're unstable; it's not safe for you. You should leave now, this is too dangerous for you to be there alone." He said.

I sighed, Jasper was always so concerned for my safety. I knew he would disapprove, but I just wasn't ready to leave Bella yet. I needed more time with her. "I know it's not safe Jasper, but I promised Bella I wouldn't leave tonight so I have to stay a little longer. I can't leave her right now, not after I got her hopes up showing up like that." I said.

"Just leave as soon as possible Alice, I don't like this," Jasper said, and then added, "how is Bella doing?"

Gosh, where to begin? "She is fine physically, but a wreck emotionally. She holds it all together, for Charlie's sake I think, but I can see how badly she is hurting. I would guess on the inside, she is really no better off than Edward." I told him.

"At least she is attempting to hold herself together." Jasper responded, "I think we all wish we could say the same for Edward. How will you leave Bella, Alice?" He asked. Jasper knew me too well to assume that it would be easy for me to just pick up and leave Forks and Bella.

"It would be best to leave as soon as possible. I'll have to wait a little while, maybe until tomorrow. But I really don't know how she will react to me leaving. She is so fragile, Jasper." I paused, then added, "You were right, I shouldn't have interfered. I might leave her in an even worse condition than she is in now." I sighed, remembering how Jasper had disapproved of my trip to Forks.

"It's ok, Alice. Your heart is in the right place." He said. I missed Jasper's calming presence and touch, especially right now. His reassurance over the phone just wasn't enough.

"I should go, Jasper. Charlie will be awake soon and I'm supposed to be sleeping at Bella's. I will call as soon as I have another chance." I sighed, then said, "and I love you."

"Come home to me soon, Alice. I love you too." Then he hung up.

I wistfully looked around my old room one last time, then hopped out of the window. I would spend one more day in Forks, then leave Bella's life for good. I could no longer allow myself to interfere. Even though I didn't agree with him, Edward had been right, she needed a clean break in order to truly move on.

End.


End file.
